Astray
by NathanCh
Summary: Isogai terjebak dalam aberasi. [Asa(sr)Iso] .AU.


Abdikasi mungil sekecil biji jeruk sungguh sulit Yuuma terima.

Segala kemauannya hilang di balik lembar kertas layangan hitam. Tadi malam, dengan langkah tidak sedikitpun menimbulkan nada smara, Isogai membebaskannya untuk berbaur dengan angin. Berjinjit di ujung pembatas badan kapal dan hampir terjun berbaur dengan ikan-ikan. Kertas tipis demikian mengambang dan melambai di atas air asin nan luas tanpa batas. Perasannya sibuk berucap-ucap cemas. Harap izin Tuhan mengizinkan benda tersebut menemui sosok pemuda surai oranye dengan senyum lima jari—tukang tipu wanita desa Kunugiaoka paling tenar. Lawan sejati Ren Sakakibara hingga saling sumpah serapah agar membeku di ujung kaki gunung mediterania.

Sungguh rindu tanah kelahiran, Isogai lelah dan ingin menyusul jejak ayah… yang sudah bersemedi di alam surga. Nasibnya tercicip rasa simalakama. Pantas dalam sekon ini, Isogai terculik paksa rombongan kapal ghaib tanpa nama, namun nyata.

Fakta sebenarnya, bukan terculik.

Namun Isogai disantet ahli ilmu alam lain terkemuka dari desa; Koyama.

Dengan gigi berjarak terlihat dan rambut kusam akibat lama tidak dibilas, ia berujar pada seluruh rakyat dan putri pemimpin desa, putri Kanzaki, termakan apa pepatahnya.

"Desa kita harus memberikan satu tumbal. Mencegah rombongan bajak laut itu kembali datang dan merampas gadis-gadis perawan!"

Semuanya sepakat menyerahkan bocah paling miskin satu desa. Lagipula bocah berpucuk memiliki kekuatan mejik yang memang pantas dipersembahkan.

Lupakan sejenak ulasan perih pencipta subsiden dalam relung dada Isogai.

Menunggu di ujung-ujung geladak sulit bukan kepalang. Matanya gencar melirik waspada. Kelasi tampang bobrok sibuk berjaga-jaga. Bahkan sempat menanyakan eksistensinya yang sudah berada pada titik terakhir di mana hanya peri khayal yang mampu melihat.

"Siklon tadi pagi benar-benar hampir membuat awak kapal terbalik."

Anginnya dingin. Isogai meringkuk di bawah meja reot dengan paku menonjol dari kambium.

"Oh iya, mana bocah tadi malam?"

"Ntah? Pastinya tidak mungkin dapat angkat kaki dari sini. Mungkin sedang bersembunyi di kolong kursi?"

Sial. Isogai merasa kedua barisan giginya beradu. Jawaban pria perut buncit hampirlah benar.

Menengadah sekali, maka kedua matanya menatap jelas kain sobek bentuk segi panjang. Bergoyang lincah lantas angin menabraknya liar. Bendera lambang kapal di mana saat itu dia berada. Dengan kabut abu menyelimuti, tidaklah jelas lagi rupa kain tersebut dari arah pandangan bocah umur empat belas.

Siluet hitam tercetak di atas fabrik. Abstrak selirat sulit dipahami maknanya. Bocah itu memejamkan mata. Menerka hingga pelipis berkedut dan butuh diolesi minyak hangat. Sayang, eksistensinya saja lebih rendah sepuluh kasta dari kelasi-kelasi pemakan debu dan liur kapten. Lantas pantaskah diri bocah sikodi semacam dirinya?

Bentuk lambang menyerupai naga. Tapi bukanlah naga yang banyak beredar di atas kertas cokelat milik sekolah di desa. Naga kali ini adalah nyata. Dua tangan, dua kaki, wajah smpurna, sejajar dalam garis sempurna.

Faktanya, spesies yang Isogai punya dibutuhkan untuk mengabadikan hidup satu nyawa. Dia adalah makhluk halus yang menjaga binatang. Isogai Yuuma, memang tidak lahir menjadi manusia yang patut dijadikan konco sejawat. Ada satu hewan rupa manusia yang lain mengikat mata dan mantra. Menahan seluk beluk nyawa Isogai hanya agar _dia_ yang punya.

Nama dia adalah; Tuan naga rangkap sebagai Kapten. Jika tahu apa salah satu kebiasaan tugur sang kapten, mungkin tubuh Isogai akan berusaha bunuh diri dengan melompat ke mulut hiu.

Tuan tidak pandai mengendalikan nafsu. Hormon seram akibat ingin cepat punya momongan. Sehingga lupa fakta dasar bahwa Isogai tidak punya rahim.

Sehingga akhirnya, Isogai menjadi penghuni tetap kapal yang akan baik-baik saja walau dikendalikan secara anomi.

Apa gunanya kapten?

Tenang. Ranjang siap membentang menawarkan kenikmatan dan suam. Kapten cukup berbaring di atas tubuh sikodi.

Jujur, bocah dengan dua pucuk melambai sudah lelah bersalvasi dan simbah berkali-kali. Perlakuan Kapten tidak main-main. Maka dari itu Isogai sibuk dan gemar menyelip. Di manapun asalkan tuan naga tidak melihat.

Mendadak beberapa dentuman terdengar keras. Rupanya berasal dari sepatu mengkilat pria paling dikenal dalam bentang samudera manapun. Pakaiannya menunjukkan posisi kapten yang memiliki kuasa.

Aura hebat yang dimiliki jelas abid. Garis wajah yang tampan, muka datar tanpa senyum, dan sesuatu yang menonjol tepat di bagian bawah. Pertengahan selangkangan yang paling bocah (sudah pucat dan gemetar hebat) paling kenal.

Dia Asano Gakuhou.

"Mana Isogaiku?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

Membuat cerita sulit diterka akibat stress habis kehilangan barang berharga.

Namun sudah ditemukan di kolong kasur. #yha

Dan lagi kangen OTP. Si om dan si botjah.


End file.
